The Present
by singingintheshower0
Summary: “I wonder what it is.” “With your luck probably a bomb ready to go off the minute you open the damn thing.”


**The Present **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (I know very sad)**

**A/N: Yep it's a oneshot! Enjoy.**

"I wonder what it is."

"With your luck probably a bomb ready to go off the minute you open the damn thing."

"Oh come on! Do you really think that for my birthday he would send me a-"

"Oi! Whatcha got there Sakura-chan?"

"A bomb."

"TenTen! For the last time it is **NOT** a fucking bomb!"

"Yes it is."

"…I'm not even going to get into this."

"Good because you know I'm right and you just hate admitting it."

"Hey you guys I-"

"What the hell are you talking about you know that that thing is NOT a bomb. Besides don't you think it would have gone off by now?"

"Hey! I know how we can-"

"Hello, its called open the thing and say bye bye to life."

"Cha right, TenTen your insane he would nev-"

"YOU GUYS! I KNOW HOW WE CAN BE SURE IT'S NOT-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU RANTING ABOUT NOW NARUTO!?"

"…maybe we should go somewhere else…we're getting strange looks from the villagers and if we don't stop we're going to be reported back to the Hokage"

"Your right TenTen let's go-"

"Besides that, we don't want to be the cause of many innocent people's deaths; the Hokage would have our heads."

"TenTen!"

"Oi! Sakura-chan let's go! You can kill TenTen after we figure outs what's inside!"

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Why are we at the Yamanka flower shop again?

"Because TenTen-chan, we're going to use Ino as the box opener to make sure everything is safe or if it's a bomb!"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! What the hell are you thinking!? We can't just use Ino as a science experiment! That's just wro-"

"Eh, not a bad idea Naruto and it would be as funny as hell too."

"TenTen what the hell are you saying-"

"Ya think? I'm pretty pleased with the idea too. That's what the banchee gets for stealing the ramen Hinata-chan gave me!"

"Naruto and TenTen we are NOT giving Ino the box just so you two can have some sort of entertainment or revenge!"

"Aww…but Sak I wanna see the loud mouth be blown to bits!"

"….Why are you glaring at me Sakura-chan? TenTen's the one who said it!"

"But you're a lot easier to beat up."

"AM NOT!"

"Hehe, Naru-"

"Hey guys what are you all doing sitting outside the shop?"

"…."

"Hehe, Hey Ino. Um nothing just wandering around. Hey how about you-"

"Sorry Ino I have you take these two to ah, um-"

"The bathroom!"

"Yeah!…the bathroom."

"…Ok than I think I'll just go now. Oh! By the way Happy Birthday Sakura! I'll give you your gift later though when you're less-eh, occupied."

"Haha, Thanks Ino! Well I better get going to take these two to the—bathroom."

"Rightt. Well later Forehead! And say bye to TenTen and Naruto for me too."

" Right! Bye Pig!"

"So do you think she bought it?!"

"Are you STUPID?! Of course she didn't! The BATHROOM!? That's the best thing you two could come up with!?"

"I wasn't the idiot who shouted it out I was thinking more along the lines of hospital."

"But TenTen-chan none of us are hurt-"

"Yet."

"Sakura-chan SAVE ME!"

"Naruto I am not going to be your shield it was your bright idea, and the reason we're in this mess looking like idiots."

"Wait! Before you pound me into dust; I think I know of someone else who can help us!"

"…And who might that be? I am NOT using anyone as a human tester for this present."

"So you do agree with me, you think there is a bomb in there too!"

"I do NOT agree with you TenTen, honestly how much more ridiculous can you get!"

"Fine than why don't you open right now."

"…"

"Haha, TenTen-chan got you there Sakura-chan!"

BONK

"Oww! What was that for Sakura-chan!?"

"I don't know maybe…. FOR BEING AN IDIOT! So who is this person we can have help us Naruto?"

"Well, Lee of course!"

"…And why do we want my teammate Lee to help us again?"

"Because! He can open the box for us and since he's so fast he'll just be able to run away if it's a bomb! See? Its perfect right!?"

"Sigh"

"Sakura?"

"You can do the honors this time TenTen."

"W-what are you two talking about?"

BONK

SMACK

CRASH

"Wow that's gotta hurt."

"Woof"

"Yeah, let's just hope TenTen was able to knock some sense into him. Oh, hey Kiba and you too Akamaru."

"Hey"

"Woof"

"So what are you guys up to besides beating the crap out of Naruto? I know he's stupid and all but-Oh and by the way happy birthday Sakura."

"Thanks Kib-"

"HEYY I-"

"Nothing really just trying to see if the present Sakura has is a bomb. NARUTO stop trying to attack Kiba! If you don't I'm going use you as target practice!"

"…"

"Right…So what was this about a bomb?"

"Well, TenTen has this crazy idea that the present I have here is a bomb."

"Hey! I have a great idea!"

"No Naruto!"

"Wow you both said that at the same time! Cool! Anyway about my idea it's actually really good! We could ask Ki-"

"NO!"

"STOP THAT!"

"ITS YOU NOT ME!"

"…"

"Wait! I know how we can solve this problem!"

"How's that Sak?"

"Hey Kida do you and Akamaru mind sniffing the present to see if it's a bomb? You can do that right?"

"HEY THAT WAS MY-!"

"Yeah, we can do that. It's a piece of cake! Here give me the-"

"YOU GUYS I WAS JUST ABOUTTOSUGGESTTHATBUTYOUKEPTCUTTINGMEOFF!"

"…."

"Surree you were Naruto."

"Here's the present. Make sure you don't drop it-"

"I WAS TenTen-chan!"

"K, got it, ok Akamaru lets give it a sniff!"

"Mhhmmm whatever you say."

"ITS TRUE!"

"Right."

"Gosh, why don't you just belie-"

"Ok Sakura, its all clean no bombs to worry about."

"You two! Stop fighting, and thanks Kiba."

"AWW man! I was hoping there would be a bomb!"

"Why in the world would you want there to be a bomb in there?"

"Well I'll be seeing you guys later!"

"Woof!"

"Bye Kiba!"

"Later dog boy!!"

"C ya! But anyway back to the reason to why the hell do you want the present to be a bomb."

"Oh come on TenTen I know you were hoping for the same thing!"

"Well…"

"Forget it you two will never grow up. OK I'm going to open the present now!"

"YAY! I wanna see what Sakura-chan gets!"

"Naruto GET OFF ME!"

"Hehe, sorry TenTen-chan."

"Hm. Whatever. So Sakura whatcha get?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Earth to Sakura-chan!"

"…"

"SAKURA-CHAN WHAT DID YOU GET!?"

"GOD NARUTO NOT SO LOUD! I CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE!"

"…So..?"

"It's a necklace…"

"HOLY FUCK THAT'S THE-"

"Hey! Look Sakura-chan! I found the card! It saids_, To Sakura. I hope that you like the gift, I'll be seeing you and the dope soon. Happy 18__th__ Birthday. Sasuke_. YOU GOT A GIFT FROM THE BASTARD!? NO WAY!"

"…"

"You two knew the whole time that the present was from him didn't you!?"

"Yeahh. Why did you think I thought it was a bomb!?"

" Well..um… I thought…besides that, I'm going to go and tell the Hokage you got something from Sasuke-teme! See you guys! OH! And Sakura-chan I forgot to say this earlier Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Naruto, later!"

"Hey Sak..? You haven't said anything for the last five minutes, all you've done is stare at that necklace."

"….Can I have a minute?"

"Yeah sure sure. I'll just head back to the village, meet at the usual place k?"

"Gotcha."

"You sure you're going to be ok?"

"Yeah…fine."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Ok, she's gone Sasuke you can come out now."

"Hn."

"You didn't know I knew you were there the whole time did you?"

"Stop smirking Sakura."

"So did you like your gift?"

"…Yes."

"Hn. Good."

"Don't smirk at me Uchiha! Seriously didn't you over do it a little bit? I mean the Uchiha fan? Do you want everyone to know that you're heading back this soon-"

"Hn, its not that big of a deal, personally I don't really care that much what the others think. At least now those guys who have been bugging you know that your mine now."

"…You mean your fiancé? At least say the correct term."

"Hn."

"You know at times you're such an ignorant, pompous, chicken-ass haired bastar-"

"Sakura be quiet, you're annoying."

"WHY YOU-"

x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"You get all that TenTen-chan?"

"Yeah, and be quiet Naruto! We don't want them to catch us video taping-"

"Their make-out session?"

"Well…yeah but at least Sakura is happy."

"That and we have this great blackmail to get the bastard back to Konoha faster."

**A/N: Sooo…watcha think? Eh? Pretty good right?! Well I hoped you all liked it!**

**Reviews would be appreciated! I need to know if there are certain things I should work on. Thanks for reading, reviewing and what not. Later.**


End file.
